


Sure You Could

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is really tired, and for once it has nothing to do with the supernatural. And this time he has someone to take care of him.





	Sure You Could

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/153213300256/hi-minna-i-was-wondering-if-i-could-give-you-a) for hurtlingtowardsoblivion who prompted: "derek coming home to stiles(or visa versa) after a long day?"
> 
> Unbetaed.

Stiles hadn't really expected he'd be able to follow any kind of dreams after the whole werewolf thing happened to his life. Frankly, for most of his senior year in high school, as well as the first few semesters in college, all he really hoped for in regards to his future was just to survive to see it.

 

Getting through college and getting a job even remotely related to his major, and also somehow ending up in a relationship with Derek Hale? Yeah, teenage Stiles would have laughed his face off.

 

It's actually something of a shock to him when he realizes that he hasn't feared for his life in a few years, and also that his general stress levels have slowly declined to a point where bad days at work can tip the scale at all. When you're running for your life on a daily basis, stress at work barely registers in comparison, but when you're not...

 

Basically, Stiles ends up having a small crisis over realizing that he's pretty much a normal guy with normal problems at this point, and that it's okay to feel like absolute crap after several weeks of bullshit workdays and no time off at all.

 

He drags himself through the door of their apartment, fully expecting it to be dark and cold, and has to take a minute to absorb the whiplash when he's greeted by the opposite. All the lights are on, soft music is playing somewhere, and Stiles almost collapses in a heap when the smell from the kitchen hits him. It's Derek's meatloaf, his grandma's recipe, and Stiles would probably kill a man if that's what it took for Derek to make it for him. Derek is nice, though, and makes it at least a few times a year, but tends to save it for special occasions, so it's always a treat.

 

”Hey,” Derek says softly when Stiles hauls himself to the kitchen, and he could _weep_ from how happy he is to see Derek. ”You're home,” Derek sighs, and pulls him in for a hug. They've only been apart for a few days, but still. Stiles fucking missed him.

 

” _You're_ home, oh god. I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?” Stiles mumbles into his shoulder, not about to let him go yet.

 

”We wrapped up early. But I guess you guys didn't? _Again_.” His voice makes it clear how unimpressed he is with the amount of overtime, but it's only temporary, and Stiles feels like he can breathe again now that Derek is home.

 

”It's okay. I'll survive.”

 

Derek huffs and finally pulls away enough for a kiss hello. ”Surviving is one thing, I'd prefer you had a chance to actually live, too.”

 

”I am,” Stiles assures him, not letting him go. ”Times like these? I really am.”

 

They take another few minutes just to hug and soak up each other. They've both been through too much to have a shred of patience left for hangups about intimacy or emotional need, so they take the time, whenever the need is there.

 

”Hey, there's another ten minutes left on the oven timer. Go hop in the shower, everything should be ready by the time you get out.”

 

Stiles nods and then kisses him again, just because he can. ”I love you so much, babe.”

 

”Love you too,” Derek murmurs, and sends him off with a pat on the ass that makes Stiles grin. It's amazing that they've come to a point where being playful is just something they do.

 

He showers quickly, and returns just in time for Derek to hand him a plate piled high with everything he loves, and he isn't even remotely ashamed of how fast he shovels it into his face. Once he's done, Derek pretty much manhandles them both until they're arranged just right on the couch, and Stiles sighs the sigh of the well-fed and blissful as he's tugged up to lie on Derek's chest. Derek puts on a movie, but Stiles isn't even watching. He's much too busy just molding himself to Derek, as if he could somehow breathe him in through his skin. And he's also just exhausted.

 

”It's been such a long week, babe,” he groans. ”Such a long week. A long month, actually.”

 

”Yeah, I know,” Derek says, his voice making his chest vibrate pleasantly, and Stiles damn near purrs as a hand makes its way to his hair for a gentle scratching.

 

”Aw man... I love you, like, _so much_.”

 

”I know, sweetie.”

 

”Ugh, don't do the sweetie thing, you know what it does to me. And I'm too tired for that.”

 

Stiles doesn't need to see Derek's face to know he's looking smug. ”I know.”

 

”I swear to god if I wasn't so tired, I'd be jumping you right now,” Stiles slurs, because the triple assault of a full belly, a warm boyfriend and hair scritching is just putting him right to sleep, despite the small twang of arousal.

 

”Of course.”

 

”God as my witness, Derek.”

 

”Uh huh.”

 

”I totally could. If I wasn't so tired.”

 

”Sure you could.”

 

He's out before he thinks up a counter-argument to that.

 

End.

 


End file.
